


love

by Americanistible



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Declarations Of Love, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Americanistible/pseuds/Americanistible
Summary: La déclaration d'amour d'Harry pour Louis. Tout simplement.





	love

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas du tout d'où m'est venu cela, mais je l'ai rédigé en une nuit et je crois bien que chaque mot que vous venez de lire vient de très profond en moi. L'écriture m'avait manquée, mais il semble que nos chemins se sont recroisés ? C'est un écrit plutôt étrange, pas vraiment Larry, mais je l'aime vraiment beaucoup alors soyez mignons. xx

_every oceans deserve to be seen by you,_  
I never meant to fall in love, but I did.

\-----  


\-----J'ai toujours cru en l'amour, à toutes ces histoires d'âmes sœurs et de trouver cette personne, celle qui vous rendra à jamais heureux. Je lis des livres, beaucoup trop ; que des histoires d'amour. Parfois j'en oublie la réalité, j'en oublie que la vie ce n'est pas ce qui est raconté dans un livre. La vie c'est la réalité et non tomber amoureux d'une personne qui vous aimera en retour à l'instant même. J'aime toujours trop aimé, même en amitié. Je reçois autant que je donne, tout simplement car je ne donne pas trop, je ne dis pas trop aux personnes que je les aimes ; je me protège. Je rêve d'un jour tomber amoureux et que l'on m'aime en retour.

Puis j'ai rencontré Louis. Et, aussi cliché que cela puisse paraître, tout a pris sens.

\-----Louis. Louis est un rayon de soleil. Un sourire continuel. Un rire doux qui éparpille du bonheur dans chaque centimètre carré de votre être. Louis est un être si.. si indéfinissable. Je me croyais compliqué, puis je l'ai rencontré. Il n'est pas tout le temps heureux, mais il sait le cacher ; surtout si vous avez besoin de lui. Ses problèmes seront toujours minimes face aux vôtres pour lui. Et il n'applique jamais à lui-même les conseils qu'il vous donne. Louis est ma personne.  
\-----Quand je l'ai rencontré, c'est lui qui est venu me voir. Je passais une journée si mauvaise que je pensais que rien ne me remonterait le moral. J'étais assis sur un banc à essayer de ne pas pleurer, et ce jeune homme que je ne connais ni d'Adam, ni d'Ève est venu me réconforter. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas fui à l'instant où sa main s'est posée sur mon épaule. Peut-être est-ce dû à la tendresse avec laquelle il l'a fait ? Ou bien peut-être est-ce l'odeur de son parfum ? Encore aujourd'hui je l'ignore. Ce jour-là est maintenant mémorable, non pas à cause de la tristesse que je ressentais mais parce que Louis était entré dans ma vie.

\-----Je crois que j'étais fait pour tomber amoureux de Louis et que c'est pour cela que je n'avais jamais vraiment connu l'amour avant. En le rencontrant, j'ai découvert une personne qui m'est presque identique et qui diffère cependant tellement de ma personne. Je ne saurais pas l'expliquer. C'est un peu magique. Louis est plus âgé, mais je ne me sens pas comme un enfant. Il étudie un truc super compliqué super scientifique alors que moi j'étudie l'anglais et pourtant il ne me fait jamais me sentir idiot ou comme si mes études ne représentaient rien face aux siennes. Il sait valoriser les personnes et leurs choix à leurs places. Combien de fois ai-je douter de chacun de mes choix et combien de fois m'a-t-il certifié que j'étais fait pour faire ce que je faisais et que rien n'y personne ne devait me faire croire le contraire ? Il est passionnant, captivant. J'ai beau ne rien comprendre en physique, je me retrouve captivé par chacun de ses mots. Peut-être est-ce dû au fait que je l'aime ? Ou bien peut-être est-ce qu'il est simplement magique. Je suis persuadé qu'il est magique.

\-----Il m'est arrivé de penser qu'il n'était pas réel mais juste une invention de mon esprit pour me faire aller mieux. Je ne suis pas un adolescent dépressif. Je ne suis pas un adolescent tout court. Ni dépressif. Il m'arrive juste d'être triste et de remettre toute ma vie en question. Et c'est dans ces moments-là où je m'enfonce dans un livre, une histoire d'amour la plupart du temps, afin de m'échapper un peu de mes responsabilités. Je ne suis pas non plus un ermite, je sors, je bois, je danse, je m'amuse et j'ai des amis ; et je ne dis pas cela seulement pour vous en convaincre, c'est la réalité. Cependant Louis a apporté ce petit grain de je-ne-sais-quoi, de magie peut-être, dans ma vie.  
\-----On se parle quotidiennement. On n'est pas codépendants, des fois on ne s'envoie que des vidéos stupides de chat ou des gifs, c'est juste un moyen de montrer à l'autre qu'on a pensé à lui pendant notre journée. Juste une piqûre de rappel de bonheur, vraiment. On ne va pas dans la même université, et on ne se voit même pas si souvent que ça, mais quand on se voit c'est plutôt fantastique. On fait toujours des choses un peu inattendues et cela pimente toujours la journée. Des fois j'ai du mal à réaliser qu'il a réussi à m'embarquer dans ses plans foireux, et pourtant je suis toujours partant peu importe si je ronchonne face à son idée au départ et il sait. J'aimerais dire que notre amitié n'est semblable à aucune autre et pourtant j'aime à croire que d'autres gens vivent le même bonheur que celui qu'on vit ensemble.

\-----J'ai rarement vu Louis triste. Il n'est pas de ceux qui montrent leurs émotions, il est pudique vis à vis de cela. C'est quelque chose que j'ai très rapidement compris et accepté, mais je lui fais toujours savoir que je suis là et il finit presque toujours par s'ouvrir à moi. Il finit toujours ces discussions par me remercier. Je ne sais pas pour quoi il me remercie, mais moi je le remercie d'être dans ma vie et d'en faire ce qu'elle en est car je suis persuadé que sans lui je ne vivrais même pas un cinquième de ce que je vis et que je ne profiterais pas de chaque jour qui m'est donné de la même façon.  
\-----Louis a perdu sa mère au début du mois de décembre de l'année dernière. Il savait que cela allait arriver alors il était comme préparé et je crois que cela l'a beaucoup aidé. On lui avait diagnostiqué une leucémie quelques mois plus tôt, une de celles que l'on ne bat pas et pourtant elle s'est battue avec sa famille à ses côtés. Ils sont sept enfants et probablement une des familles les plus unies qu'il m'est été donné de rencontrer. C'est fou à quel point ils se sont serrés les coudes tout du jour du diagnostique jusqu'à encore aujourd'hui, presque un an après le décès de Johanna. Leur courage m'a inspiré mon examen final d'écriture créative, Louis n'est pas au courant.  
\-----Louis est une personne inspirante. Il poursuit ses rêves et les atteint. Il est diplômé d'un master en sciences super compliqué que je ne comprends absolument pas mais son niveau était si bon qu'il a décroché un super travail directement à la sortie de l'université. C'est fou à quel point il est heureux. Je me souviens si bien de l'appel qu'il m'a passé juste après qu'on lui ait dit qu'il était embauché, je pouvais entendre son sourire dans sa voix. C'est si motivant de le voir réussir ainsi. Il avait deux jobs en plus de ses cours à l'université et il en est sorti major de promo. Je suis allé à sa cérémonie de remise de diplôme et ce petit malin a réussi à refiler le discours à la deuxième de la promo. Mais qu'est-ce que j'étais fier de lui.

\-----Je suis au début de ma dernière année de master. Je me suis spécialisé dans l'éducation et la traduction. Je l'avoue, je n'allais prendre que le parcours éducation puis Louis m'a poussé à poursuivre mes rêves quand il m'a entendu parler français, espagnol, italien et allemand lors de nos vacances à travers l'Europe. Et il se peut que j'ai déjà mes deux premiers emplois avant même d'être sorti de l'université grâce aux stages imposés tout au long de nos deux années de master. L'école élémentaire dans laquelle je suis actuellement assistant a un enseignant qui part à la retraite et ils m'ont déjà demandé de prendre sa relève, si j'ai mon diplôme bien entendu ; Louis me taperait sur les doigts s'il savait que je pense ainsi, quoiqu'il le sait sûrement. Quant à la partie traduction, je suis en stage d'observation au sein d'une grande maison d'édition et autant dire que ma tutrice veut déjà me recruter pour que je corrige ses manuscrits traduits. C'est un pieds dans l'industrie. Louis m'a littéralement sauté dessus quand je lui ai dit.

\-----Dans quelques jours cela fera quatre ans que l'on se connaît, et presque autant que je suis amoureux de lui. Dans quelques jours je vais enfin le lui avouer. Je ne sais pas pourquoi maintenant, ni pourquoi tout court, mais je crois qu'il est temps. Je sais que quelques soient ses sentiments pour moi, nous saurons être adultes dans la suite des choses. Clairement je ne m'attends pas à une réciprocité de mes sentiments, c'est ma façon d'être ; je me prépare toujours au pire, au moins je ne suis jamais vraiment déçu. Pour l'occasion je l'emmène à Brighton. Ce n'est pas un voyage absolument merveilleux, mais je sais que lui comme moi avons toujours voulu y aller et que cela ne sait jamais fait. C'est une surprise pour lui. Il pense qu'on part en train, mais j'ai eu mon permis il y a une semaine alors on n'y va en voiture. Louis n'a pas le permis, il n'en a pas besoin à Londres voyons ! Ce sont ses mots, bien évidemment. Je pense que notre escapade va lui donner envie de passer son permis, être libre et sentir le vent sur nos visages alors que nous roulons sur l'autoroute les vitres baissées.

\-----J'espère que Louis m'aime lui aussi, c'est un espoir un peu fou mais j'aime y croire de temps en temps. Et s'il ne m'aime pas dans cette réalité-ci, alors peut-être qu'il m'aime dans un monde parallèle et il se peut bien que cette pensée me soit suffisante. Car l'amour ce n'est pas forcément être aimé en retour, ce n'est comme ça dans cent pour cent des cas que dans les livres, les films, les séries… Dans la vraie vie, on peut aimer. Un peu, beaucoup. On peut ne pas aimer. On peut aimer les hommes, les femmes, les autres. Dans la vraie vie on peut être qui on veut. Et on peut aussi ne pas être aimé. Mais l'amour, ce n'est pas ce qui doit dicter nos vies, car une vie c'est bien plus que juste cela. Une vie c'est des joies et des peines, un jour après l'autre et rarement un comme le précédent. Ma vie avec Louis, mon ami Louis me convient.  
\-----Cependant, lui cacher ce que je ressens pour lui me semble égoïste. Toute personne mérite de savoir qu'elle est aimée, Louis mérite de savoir qu'il est aimé comme je l'aime. Certaines personnes se pensent indignes d'être aimées, alors je pense que se mettre à nu et leur dire ce que l'on ressent pour elles ce n'est rien de bien dramatique. Je vais dire à Louis que je l'aime, parce que je l'aime assez fort et que j'ai confiance en ce qui nous unit. Je sais qu'il ne pourra pas mal le prendre, et je sais surtout que cela va le faire sourire. Et j'aime le voir sourire. Alors si vous aussi vous aimez une personne à ce point, dîtes-lui. Je doute qu'il n'en ressortira que du mal, pas d'un amour aussi pur.

  
\-----  


(Louis m'aime.)

\-----


End file.
